


She's So Rock and Roll (And Outta My League)

by M3m3mnt0M0r1



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, First Crush, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Humor, Oka Is Dense, Oka-Centric, Rare Pairings, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Supana Is The Occultist Equivalent of a Mad Scientist, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3m3mnt0M0r1/pseuds/M3m3mnt0M0r1
Summary: Oka lifted a napkin to her mouth, not wanting to dirty her gloves, and coughed. Something fell loose from the roof of her mouth; phlegm maybe? No, it felt more...firm. Like fabric, almost. Standing up, she left her lunch in search for the bathroom; it'd be impolite to spit out whatever this thing was before other people.Not five minutes later, clusters of white petals, resembling a group of grapes, lied in the sink, staring up at Oka."Huh." The bathroom was empty (excluding her), so she felt it was alright to vocalize her thoughts. "How v-very...interesting."***In which Oka is cursed, and searches for the person behind it.
Relationships: Sakyu Basu/Oka Ruto
Kudos: 20





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> A plot bunny born out of Oka stalking the Basu sisters. I have no regrets

Oka always considered herself an emotional person. 

Ever since she was a girl, she'd cry at the slightest things. A lost toy, a sad story, a slight from a classmate. She was quick to anger when things didn't work out--a school project, a friendship, a test. And she was anxious at most everything; how others perceived her, the rise and fall of grades, life in general. Oka had experienced the whole gamut of feelings. 

But never before had she felt this pounding in her chest, this insistent thumping that sped up whenever Sakyu Basu so much as looked her way. It wasn't only her pulse--her hands grew clammy, her face red, her posture tense as a wire. She became anxious, but it was more than simple panic. There was something almost...enjoyable about it. 

Then the coughing came, and with it, the flowers. Oka had been eating from her bento box--on the roof for a change, Sakyu in eyeshot--and felt a tickle in her throat. A near unnoticeable discomfort. She lifted a napkin to her mouth, not wanting to dirty her gloves, and coughed. Something fell loose from the roof of her mouth; phlegm maybe? No, it felt more...firm. Like fabric, almost. Standing up, she left her lunch in search for the bathroom; it'd be impolite to spit out whatever this thing was before other people.

Not five minutes later, clusters of white petals, resembling a group of grapes, lied in the sink, staring up at Oka. 

"Huh." The bathroom was empty (excluding her), so she felt it was alright to vocalize her thoughts. "How v-very...interesting." 

The experience was certainly surreal, but not distressing. She was coughing up flowers. She'd have to research it--it must be a hex. There was no logical reason--she hadn't ingested any flowers-- so there had to be a supernatural reason. 

But who would curse her? She liked to think she stayed out of everyone else's way--she even looked at the ground while walking to prevent collisions. It couldn't have been someone in her club; Shin had known her since they were kids, Chojo wasn't interested in magic, Daku was her neighbor, Kokuma preferred animal spells, and Supana...well Supana very well could've done this; she always liked to recite hexes with the most peculiar effects. 

Using poor Horuda as a guinea pig, Supana created an endlessly expanding skirt (which knocked students over like bowling pins). With Mai, hair that seized and shook like a frightened animal (independent of its owner's motions). Poor Midori, bless her heart, was the victim of a curse that involving walking in place. She ended up stuck there for near the whole lunch period. In an attempt to master teleportation, Supana got Ryuto stuck in a wall. That was fun to explain to Miss Kunahito. (The club was almost disbanded).

Then again, those were relatively mundane compared to coughing up flowers. That seemed a little too advanced for the girl, who had only dipped her toe in body magic. Then who? Oka would have to investigate. Maybe the caster was watching her, eager to see the result of their work. Oka stiffened. She turned the faucet on. The petals crawled toward the drain, then wooshed down the pipe. As if they'd never been there at all.


	2. Act II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day searching for the caster

Oka gave up. She had walked backward, changed her routine, stopped randomly. No one was following her. The caster wouldn't make themselves known. She had to think of this another way. Perhaps she needed to re-frame this, reexamine the curse.

Her symptoms hadn't changed--she still coughed up flowers-- but they had increased in frequency, and their color had darkened from white to lilac to red-violet. The color had to bear some significance; curses were detail-oriented, and every caster had their own spin on them. A fingerprint of sorts, unique to each individual. Assuming it manifested through the petals, the caster had some sort of tie to purple. But what?

Oka got her answer relatively soon. Class had only just started; the clock read 8:43. Ms. Risa wrote a formula on the board, then stepped away so her students could copy it in their notes. Oka stared at the board unblinking; she had stayed up late into the night studying purple symbolism. Magic, royalty, mourning. All such vague descriptors. How did it fit? There had to be some connection...right?

Ms. Risa turned to face her class. She scanned the room--making Oka, even in her stupor, panic. Maybe she should've cast a spell on herself this morning; one that would keep her alert. If the teacher called on her, she would be doomed.

"Sakyu," The spirits took pity on her, it seemed. "what's the oxidation number of calcium in calcium carbonate?" 

Her classmate cleared her throat. "Assuming that calcium carbonate has a neutral charge," Oka almost purred at her voice. Her low, soft, rich voice. Oka turned backward, craning her neck to watch. "calcium's oxidation number is positive 2." Sakyu rested her head on her wrist, displaying a neutral countenance. A queen unbothered by the masses. Her pulse jumped. How aloof, how intriguing, how--Oka felt that familiar tickle in her throat. She jerked forward, barely covering her mouth--the head of a violet sat in her mouth. 

"Oh d-dear." She murmured into her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! One more part to go!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Have a nice day!


End file.
